Various remotely controllable access control mechanisms are known, including movable barrier operators for movable barriers including, but not limited to, single and segmented garage doors, pivoting and sliding doors and cross-arms, rolling shutters, and the like. In general, each such system includes a primary barrier control mechanism. The latter couples in an appropriate way to a corresponding barrier and causes the barrier to move (typically between closed and opened positions).
Movable barrier operators, such as garage door openers, often have lights for illuminating the inside of an enclosure such as a garage. However, these lights often fail to provide sufficient light to certain area of the garage because of their standard fixed locations at the ceiling of the garage. Sometimes it is necessary to illuminate the area underneath, for example, a car to change the car's oil, add air to the car's tires, inspect the car's body, and so forth. Unfortunately, because of their fixed locations at the ceiling of the garage, the lights on the movable barrier operator often fail to completely illuminate the area in which the user needs sufficient light.
Accordingly, in order to acquire the proper illumination, the user typically has to plug in an extension cord coupled to a work light. The extension cord is sometimes plugged into an outlet on the garage door opener or may also be plugged into an outlet on a wall of the garage. The use of such extension cords, however, is cumbersome and may be messy. For example, many extension cords are long and must be manually tied up when not in use. Also, if there is oil or dirt on the garage floor, such oil or dirt may stick to the extension cord and may be tracked into the user's house when the user is, e.g., utilizing the extension cord indoors.